


Daddy's Princess

by HardStansOnly



Series: Armor Down [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Healthy Relationships, Ken is a tease, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT6, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spitroasting, stage names because the author is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Ken likes to be center of attention





	Daddy's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> *Applause by Lady Gaga plays bass boosted in the background* - S

Tonight was movie night and while the movie they had picked had promised to be an enjoyable one the group was much too distracted to even pretend to pay attention to the screen. 

It was exactly what he had wanted.

The opening credits barely began to roll when he had strutted out to the living room dressed in lacy underwear, his gauzy robe flowing around him. Feeling the heavy stares of the five men Ken deposited himself on the ottoman in the middle of the room letting the robe slip off his shoulders.

“Hi boys.” Catching the tip of his tongue between his canines he looked at each of his partners individually. It was only a matter of time until one of them broke. “How’s the movie?”

“Open your legs wider.” He smiled at Leo who, despite his steady poker face, was already crumbling.

“Yes daddy.” Opening his legs Ken shifted so he could lean back on his arms. “I’m a little lonely here. Will someone come keep me company?”

“No,” N cut in before anyone could move. “Put on a show for us.” Ken grinned. “Go on.”

“Yes sir.” Licking his lips he moved to run fingers along the lace before trailing them up the curve of his chest “Do you like what you see?” Twisting a nipple he moaned loudly, “am I pretty?” Rolling the bud between his fingers a bit Ken closed his eyes and bit at his lip. “Won't someone come play with me?” 

“Touch yourself.” Cracking open an eye he looked at Ravi who was sitting forward, elbows resting on his knees. “Not much of a show if you are still clothed.”

“I love an interactive audience.” Placing three fingers in this mouth Ken sucked on them loudly, moaning when flicking his tongue between the digits. “Like this?” Dragging the tips down his chin, “or like this?” He teased, reaching down pushing the lace aside to stroke himself. “Hmmmm.”

“Faster.” N’s voice was low. 

“Yes sir.” Adding more spit to his hand Ken did as told not bothering to suppress the loud gasps and moans falling from his lips.

“You’re being loud princess,” Leo tutted. “They’ll call manager-nim again if you keep it up.” 

“He’ll just send a text,” Ken groaned louder to spite him. “He’s too afraid to come here.” The snicker from Ravi and Hyuk was cut off by a glare from Leo. “If you want me to be quiet,” Ken leveled his best stare, “come make me.” When no one moved Ken smirked going back to his activities and moaning loud enough that the dorm above them stomped a few times.

“You are a terrible brat.” Leo stood up, “take them off.” Shimming off the lace Ken put them into Leo’s outstretched hand. “Good boy.” Leo put the panties in his mouth, “now hush.” Ken was tempted to moan louder but the look Leo was leveling at him kept him from following through. “Does my princess want me to fuck him?” Ken dropped himself onto his back to spread his legs. “Did you already prep yourself princess?” Ken nodded feeling the soft fingertips brush against his slicked hole. “Ravi I think the bottle is still by you.” 

“Nope. Must have gotten moved. Hyuk?” Ravi checked in between the cushions again. “Dang did we already kill i-”

“Found it!” Hyuk waved it over his head in triumph, “catch.” 

“Thank you Hyukkie,” Leo snatched the bottle from the air. Kicking off his pants Leo returned to his seat making sure to slick up his dick before motioning the younger over. “Sit on my lap and watch the movie.” Leaving the silk robe on the ottoman Ken deposited himself onto Leo's erection. “If you can be quiet you can take those out of your mouth.” The material dropped to the floor.

“Thanks daddy,” Ken breathed adjusting to the stretch. Leo's hands wrapped around his waist lifting him up. “Ohhh daddy. Daddy you feel so good.” Leo lowered him back down.

“Don't be lazy Ken,” N leaned over to kiss his shoulder, “hands off Leo.” Ken whined when Leo's hands fell away. 

“C'mon princess,” Leo shifted under him. “Show sir what a good boy you are.”

“Yes daddy.” Bracing himself on Leo's knees he began rocking back and forth, each movement drawing out soft moans. “Daddy please touch me.”

“No.” Ken shot a pout at N, “you're going to cum from Leo's cock and nothing else.”

“You're being mean sir.” He complained speeding up his movements adding a swivel to his hips. “Daddy, Sir is being mean.”

“Pity.” Leo gritted out.

“See if I play with you again.” The threat was empty. He loved it when they told him no. Made him work for it. 

The wet slap of skin mixing with the string of moans filled the room. His thighs began to burn with each lift but neither Leo or N were willing to cave just yet. Arching his back more on a down slide he managed to brush against the sweet spot sending a whip crack of pleasure through him.

“There. Oh god daddy right there.” He panted. Warm hands wrapped around his waist again, “Daddy please.” The pace Leo set made him forget he was supposed to be quiet, “Oh god daddy fuck me harder.” His whole body ached with need. “Da-ghk” A warm cock slid into his mouth. Sliding his eyes closed he flattened his tongue to work on the new task. 

“Oh my god Ken.” Ravi groaned, hands gripping into his hair. “Fuck you got the best mouth.” A wave of smugness rippled through him. “Thank you sir.” Finding a rhythm Ken lost himself between the two. Slide, suck, grind. “Jesusfuck. Oh shit.” 

“Still so sensitive.” Hyuk's voice sounded far away. Even with his eyes closed Ken was able to imagine the deep blush spreading over Ravi’s cheekbones, down the long neck and spilling to the heaving chest. Their rapper was so pretty when he was flustered. A particularly harsh thrust from Leo sent him reeling “Ohh. He's so close. You gonna cum on daddy's cock or what?” Ken moaned. “Daddy calls you a princess but we know you're a little slut.” A whimper.

“Who is going to cum first?” Hongbin sounded amused, “I think it's going to be Ravi.” The hips jerked harder making him gag, a fresh wave of precum flooding his mouth.

“You're forgetting Leo.” N mused “Do you want to cum Leo?” Leo grunted in response. Ken hummed at the nails digging into his skin, “keep going.” Ken pulled off to moan loudly “Ravi.” The rapper slid back into his mouth. “Faster. Both of you.” Ken could have kissed him. The fingers in his hair tightened. “You won't hurt him Ravi.” The blunt head hit the back of his throat, “is my pretty whore going to cum or keep me waiting?” Leo's nails bit deeper. “I told you cum didn't I?” He was close, “so cum.” Forcing his head away from Ravi he arched up and with one last thrust from Leo he came, digging his nails into his legs to keep from touching himself. “Leo.” Ken gasped, Leo twitched twice inside before warmth spread in him. A heartbeat later Ravi came across his chest.

“Well that wasn't fair.” Hyuk pouted. “Sir cheated, bets don't count anymore.” Slowly standing up Ken grimaced at the burn in his thighs.

“The movie is only half over.” Ken felt his pupils dilate. N was looking at him with a dark look, “come here.” Swinging his legs over the dancer's lap he pressed himself against N's chest. “Boys, you can play in the couch as long as you clean it up.” Ken stifled a laugh when Hongbin whooped in joy. “Don't think you get off easily.” Two fingers slipped in with a small squelch.

“Oh fuck sir. I can't again.” He tried to squirm away but Leo, who seemed to have recovered, was behind him now holding him in place. “Fuck sir I can't do multiples like rAHHVI.” N paid no attention to his pleads. “OhfuhCK.” Screwing his eyes shut he focused on the heat building back in his body. “S-sir. Please.”

“Daddy's princess knows to wait doesn't he?” Leo”s voice was soft. A low groan came from the side where Hongbin was being held down by Ravi as Hyuk fucked himself on the man. "Pay attention.” Ken nearly came when Leo's long fingers wrapped around him. “Sir?” He did cum when the fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Oh...oh fuck...oh god…” falling limply forward he barely registered the fingers slipping out. “Shit.”

“Such bad manners,” N cooed softly. “My little whore is going to need some lessons.” If his body had it in him, he would have came a third time. “Leo, can you take care of him?”

“I got him.” Gently Leo hauled him up, “we'll be back shortly.” Humming happily he followed Leo to the bathroom. “Thanks for the show.” He leaned forward to steal a kiss, “though you get cleanup duty.”

“Can I convince you otherwise?” Leo just rolled his eyes. “Had to give it a shot.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
